Das kann doch nicht wahr sein
by Squibmaster
Summary: Neville hat es satt immer von Draco herum geschubst zu werden. Er ist zwar ein Gryffindor aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass er nicht ein wenig Slytherin sein darf...
1. Einleitung

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein." dachte Professor Snape, als er den Rauch aus dem Kessel seines Patensohnes steigen sah. "Wie konnte so ein Fehler passieren..."  
"MALFOY! Was machen Sie da. Erkennen Sie nicht mal den Unterschied zwischen Gänseblümchen und dem Kraut, was sie da rein geschmissen haben? Sie bleiben nach dem Unterricht hier. 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." bellte er anschließend, "Potter, wie haben Sie das gemacht!?"

Harry schaute verdutzt, andererseits kannte er Snape nicht anders. Hermine öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn aber bei dem Anblick von Snape gleich wieder um dem Zaubertranklehrer nicht einen Grund zu geben, weitere Punkte abzuziehen.  
Am Ende der Stunde verließen die Gryffindors in stiller Wut auf Snape den Raum für Zaubertränke.  
Nur Neville dachte bei sich, wie gut es doch ist, sich in Kräuterkunde auszukennen. Er durfte Professor Sprout zur Hand gehen und wusste, dass die Zutaten für den Unterricht aus den Gewächshäusern kam und dort schon vorportioniert wurden, auch wenn er hier nicht in den Raum durfte. "Ich darf nicht auffallen. Keiner darf Wissen, dass ich mich traue, Wiesel eine auszuwischen und einen Weg gefunden habe in den Lagerraum zu kommen."

Draco hingegen stand vor seinem Patenonkel und wusste nicht wie Ihm geschah. "Severus" sprach Draco geknickt, "Severus, ich habe mich an das Rezept wie immer gehalten. Du weißt, dass ich solche Fehler nicht mache." "Dann schau dir die 'Gänseblümchen' mal genauer an, junger Mann. Es sind keine. Es sind weiß gefärbte Blüten. Sie sind der Zutat nur sehr ähnlich. Wenn ich Potter dabei erwische, wie er die Zutaten ausgetauscht hat, dann kann er was erleben."  
„Wie soll er das geschafft haben? Wir haben die Zutaten direkt von Dir." „Egal, hast Du heute Abend Zeit? Dann bekommt Du heute als ‚Strafe' Nachsitzen und wir können in Ruhe überlegen, was wir mit Potter anstellen können…"

Neville saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und machte seinen Hausaufgaben. So sah es zumindest für die anderen aus. Er hingegen plante seine nächste Rache an Draco, der Ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit der Lächerlichkeit preis gab. Das Schöne daran war, dass er damit dem anderen auch noch eine auswischen kann, ohne auch nur einen Finger krumm zu machen. "Nicht immer ist der Feind meines Feindes mein Freund..." dachte er in sich hinein grinsend.

* * *

tbc


	2. Ron und Hermine

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein." dachte sich eine aufgebrachte Hermine. "Der Kerl stellt schon wieder dieser dummen Pute nach, die nichts anderes im Kopf hat, den Kerlen nacheinander den Kopf zu verdrehen, dann bis auf das letzte Auszunutzen und wenn die Trottel dann anfangen Wünsche zu äußern, eben diese abzuschießen. Wie blind muss man eigentlich sein!" Schnaubend versuchte sie sich wieder an die Aufgaben für Verwandlung zu machen, aber es gelang ihr nicht wirklich.

Mit traurigen Augen verfolgte Harry den Blick Hermines. „Wenn das so weiter ging, würde das goldene Trio bald Geschichte sein", dachte er sich. „Sie hängt Ron hinterher, obwohl der nichts anderes im Sinn hat als Lavender, der selbsternannten Königin von Gryffindor, hinterher zu sabbern." Dabei war er sich sicher, dass Lavender sich nur mit Ron abgab, damit er ihr die Hausaufgaben von Hermine besorgte. Unverständnis machte sich in ihm breit, wie er seinem besten Freund zusah, wie er sich zum Affen machte. Gleich würde Ron Hermine nach irgendeiner Hausarbeit fragen und diese dann abschreiben dürfen, um dann auf mehr oder weniger direktem Wege zu Lavender zu bringen. „Ich hoffen nur, dass mir das nicht passiert. NEIN, ich bin mir sicher, dass es mir nicht passiert." Dachte sich Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Meine arme Hermine", dachte er weiter. „Sie weiß ganz genau das die ‚Königin' Ron nur benutzte und kann ihm das Abschreiben trotzdem nicht abschlagen."

Harry setzte sich zu ihr und versuchte sie abzulenken. „Hi Hermine, wie kommst Du voran?" „Was für eine seltsame Frage. Hermine wird immer mit Abstand am schnellsten fertig. Und wenn sie gute Laune hat, hilft sie Ron und mir." Aber ihre Laune hielt sich letzter Zeit ziemlich in Grenzen. „Ron, du Idiot", dachte er noch und versuchte Hermine wider besseres Wissen abzulenken.

* * *

Draco klopfte an der Tür zu Professor Snapes Büro. „Herein" kam es aus dem Raum. Draco trat ein und schloss die Tür.

„Zu deiner Strafarbeit", sprach der Professor, „Du wirst dir dieses Buch nehmen und es durchschauen. Du wirst einen geeigneten Spruch heraussuchen, der einer anderen Person vorgibt, das ‚Links' und ‚Rechts' vertauscht ist. Diesen wirst Du lernen und an mindestens geeigneten ‚Person' ausführen. Bei Longbottom wird er nichts bringen, der hat nur zwei linke Hände. Oder vielleicht doch, dann hätte er ja zwei rechte und würde vielleicht etwas zustande bringen. Du kannst den Spruch ja mal testen. Beginne bitte jetzt. Ach ja, das hast du natürlich nicht von mir."

* * *

Neville saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und beobachtete die Gryffindors, während er so tat als läse er ein Buch über Kräuter. Es war immer wieder faszinierend, was man alles in Erfahrung bringen konnte wenn man ungestört andere beobachtete. Ron zum Beispiel: Er wäre wahrscheinlich der einzige der in der Lage wäre, Hermine von einer Bibliothek fern zu halten. Dazu müsste er sich eigentlich nur seinen Verstand benutzen und einsehen, dass Sie nur auf ein Zeichen von Ihm wartete, dass er sie auch mag. Stattdessen macht er sich Hoffnungen auf eine, die Wahrscheinlich alles unter Ihrer Würde fand, was nicht so viel Galeonen auf dem Konto hat, dass sie sich weder um Geld, Kariere, Kinder oder Haushalt kümmern müsste. Einem Haushalt von mindestens 300 qm. Während Harry sich bemühte, seine Clique zusammenzuhalten. „Ich denke er wird scheitern, ich hoffe er wird scheitern."

* * *

tbc


End file.
